Killer Warriors
by Proclamation
Summary: For more than two years, Darkflow has fantasized on how life would of been if he and his sister weren't kidnapped by killer she-cats. Now he must escape with ten toms that could lose their lives to these she-cats. Rated R for sick gore in most chapters.
1. The Beggining

Darkkit quickly looked around and then continued into the bushy ferns. He was followed by his sister Berrykit a pretty creamy she-cat.

''Do you think we'll be safe out here?''Berrykit asked shivering.

It was the middle of leaf-bare, and all the Clans were struggling to find prey. His clan, Shadowclan especially

Darkkit had suggested to his sister, that if they could catch prey maybe they would be turned into warriors early.

Darkkit was regretting that he ever thought of the silly idea.

_This is great,_He thought angrily_. Sis is shivering, and I haven't even caught the mangiest piece of prey yet!_

Darkkit looked at Berrykit, who was still struggling through the ferns, and comforted her.

''Don't worry,''He mewed reassuringly ''We'll catch something soon.''

_Our lives depend on it..._

_SCSHHH!_

_Mouse!_

As quickly as a fox, Darkkit leaped into the air...and fell down on hard gravel.

''Darkkit!''

Slowly Darkkit lifted his head at his sisters cry. He barely had enough time to see that a huge monster was heading right towards him.

Suddenly, a jaw snapped around Darkkits neck, and dragged him to safety.

''I got the mouse-brain!''Snarled a voice, obviously coming from the jaw that had saved him.

''He was wandering on the damn thunder-path!''Darkkit struggled to get up.

_Berrykit!_

Darkkit scrambled to his paws, but was pushed down by a massive blow to the head.

''Don't worry, scum! We have your little sister. She nearly ran onto the thunder-path also.''Darkkit finally saw who his rescuer, or kitnapper was.

Standing in front of him were two huge cats. One, female, was smaller and had a tortoiseshell pelt with green eyes. The other, Darkkits rescuer, was a huge brown tabby. It was hard to tell the gender, but Darkkit realized that this cat, was also female.

''Get up!''Hissed the rough voice of the brown tabby. Darkkit quickly obeyed the order.

His sister, was getting much better treatment with the other cat. It didn't even seem that his sister was being ordered by the other cat.

The tortoiseshell caught his eyes and hissed furiously.

_Whats her deal?_

''I don't even know why we _had _to save the male! We could of taken the female and let him die.''

The brown tabby looked at the tortoiseshell cat not at all shocked at the mew.

''Stop complaining, Spottedtail. We need to raise this male so we can increase our population.''

_Wah-_

''What are you staring at?''

Darkkit looked up at the brown tabby.

''Nothin.''

A snort then she looked around.

''There's a camp northwest of here, come on, lets go!''

''Wait up Mustyfur!''Called Spottedtail grabbing Berrykit.

Together, the four cats swerved through trees and bushes. This territory was unfamiliar, not to mention the weird smell. Darkkit coughed once. Then again. When he coughed the third time he was nudged hard and fell over.

''Darkkit?''Mewed Berrykits worrying voice.

''It's fine, I'm fine.''Darkkit glared at Spottedtail who was waiting impatiently.

''Darkkit, I'm scared.''Berrykit quickly tucked her head onto Darkkits shoulder. Darkkit nodded. He was scared too. So many questions.

Suddenly Darkkit was pushed into a dark spot.

''Darkkit!''

''Berrykit! Run!''

Darkkit was suddenly pulled out of the hole.

''Talk again, and we do worse...''Came Mustyfurs stone cold mew. Darkkit stayed silent for the rest of the trek, although he shot about four nasty looks behind the she-cats backs.

Darkkit grew tired of walking through tons of bushes, when he heard some voices.

''The camp.''Growled Mustyfur.

The camp was very well protected. Long brambles were surrounding the entrance. When entering the camp, Darkkit was met with sneers, while Berrykit was greeted with cheers.

Darkkit noticed that every cat in the camp was female.

Suddenly Darkkit was pushed forward.

In front of him lay a great rock. On top of that rock was the hugest she-cat Darkkit had ever seen.

''Sisters!''Called the she-cat.

''Brambleflight! Brambleflight!''Shouted back the clan of she-cats.

''A fortunate day has been granted to us from ???''

Cheers.

''We have a new warrior that will reign over toms! And we have a tom that will give us more she-kits!''

Some half cheers.

Darkkit was shoved in front of Brambleflight.

''You little tom will be granted your apprentice name. What is your current name?''

''D-d-d-Darkkit...''Stuttered Darkkit nervously.

''From this day on, you Darkkit will be known as Darkpaw!''

Berrykit was asked the same question, and became Berrypaw.

''Welcome, little she-cat,''Brambleflight turned her gaze to Darkpaw. ''And welcome tom.''

That was the last thing Darkpaw heard.

**---**

Hello.

My name is Darkflow.

It's been forty moons since I was abducted by a clan of tom killing she-cats.

My sister, Berryclaw, tries to act abusive towards me, since she was captured by the she-cats also, but she can't seem to do it.

No matter what, I would always be her brother.

The clans name is AmazonClan.

Too many toms have been lost here, killed in front of my...eyes, for me to remember. It's sad, and many questions flood my head.

_What is this place?_

_Will I ever get out of here?_

_Will I survive?_

_Where am I?_

The camp walls seem to twist above me, covering me, trapping me.

These cats eat the bones of the toms that they kill.

I'm surprised that I'm still alive.

I miss my mother, Stormwind, and my father, Stonetail.

I miss everything outside of this darkness, but them in particular.

Something was strange when I was abducted.

These cats knew about clan life, they had clan names, yet they didn't Worship Starclan.

The silent scar of death, is my reprieve from the stones, cold chanting.

I've tried every way to get out of here. This place where she-cats kill.

They kill toms.

It didn't matter if I could escape anyway.

I knew the truth before I even got my warrior name.

I die here.


	2. The Escape

Darkflow awoke to a very disturbing sight.

''Hope you enjoy the feast that we had last night.''Hissed Spottedtail, a now grouchy elder.

Darkflow shot a nasty look to her before dragging the remnants of the tom out of his den.

_I gotta get out of here._ He thought angrily.

He had tried for many moons. He had been unsuccessful every time.

''You may be having some company,''

Darkflow raised his head at Spottedtails words.

''Brownblossom caught two Riverclan apprentices earlier. They tried to fight but they don't stand a chance against Brownblossom.

Brownblossom was the new leader of the AmazonClan.

Brambleflight had died two moons ago, and Darkflow had been treated even more crueler since then.

Darkflow always thought that she had a soft-spot for him.

As Spottedtail padded out of the den, something had been lingering in the air.

A fishy stench...

_Riverclan!_

Darkflow was shocked to see that it wasn't just two sorrowful Riverclan toms, but _ten!_

Darkflow cowered as he heard shouts from outside his den.

Another tom would die tonight.

---

''Names Makopaw, yours?''

Darkflow had been grooming himself when he was approached by the apprentice.

''Makopaw?''

The apprentice shrugged.

''My name is Darkflow. You don't seem that much scared?''

Makopaw shrugged once more.

''Not like it's the worse day of my life.''

''Which is that?''

''The day I was born.''

Everything was silent after that.

Darkflow had made friends with other two other toms. Stonepaw, and Crescentpaw.

All toms were just made apprentices. The four started conversations before going to sleep.

Makopaw was the first to be knocked out. Next was Crescentpaw, last but not least, Stonepaw.

The seven other toms exchanged some chatter before being silenced by a passing AmazonClan warrior.

The night was restless for Darkflow, he kept having weird dreams.

_**I need you, and you need me.**_

_**It doesn't get any simpler than that.**_

_**Now take me to your world tom!**_

Darkflow tossed and turned before waking up, sweating, and panting hard.

He decided to take a stroll around the camp.

Since he had made friends with some of the AmazonClans warriors, he was allowed some time of freedom around the camp.

Swishtail and Jawclaw were guarding the camp.

They both nodded to Darkflow and allowed him to have a walk. Darkflow passed by the warriors den.

He stopped to see his sister, Berryclaw, sleep peacefully.

She still had that soft creamy fur.

It was sad that she hadn't spoken with him for over a moon.__Darkflow sighed and moved on.

The camp was surrounded by rocky walls that always disturbed Darkflow.

Darkflow finally decided to join his den mates in a peaceful, yet disturbing, slumber.

That's when he saw it.

The hole.

There was a small hole in the back of the clearing. It was dark and seemed to stick out like a piece of fresh-kill in a pile of kits. Darkflow looked around and padded towards it.

He sniffed, and was delighted to know what was on the other side.

Freedom!

He raced to his den to wake the others.

''Get up! We're escaping!''

''Wah-?''Mewed Makopaw who had to blink so that he could adjust his sight to the light around him.

Dawn was approaching, and the AmazonClan would soon be up.

''If you don't want to be killed by a bunch of tom thirsty females, come with me!''

That was all Darkflow needed. All the toms got up quickly and started to rush towards the hole.

It seemed that Swishtail and Jawclaw had gone to the dirt-place.

_Now's our chance!_

Quickly and swiftly, all the toms slipped out of the hole.

All would have been fine. Oh yes it would.

Unfortunately.

Swishtail had just come back from the dirt-place when she saw the last cat jump into the hole.

She sounded the alarm.

In a mere fourteen seconds every single AmazonClan member was up.

Claws unsheathe.

---

We made our escape pretty quickly.

Then I heard Swishtails yowl.

Darkflow leads us pretty well. I'm surprised those tom-eaters haven't caught up with us yet. Being an apprentice, I was pretty excited about this escape.

I always thought that my name brought bad luck.

_''Makopaw?''_

I still remember Darkflows confused mew in my head.

Makopaw.

The worse name ever, and it was given to me.

Since I was the last cat to get out of the hole, I knew that it was my tail that caused the alarm.

Maybe my name does bring bad luck?

I don't care. All that matters is escaping this Starclan forsaken place. I miss my mother. It was only two sunrises ago I had left the nursery. I just hope I get to see her soon.

She may of given me a weird name, but she's my mom.

I love her.

I always will.


	3. The Chase

Darkflow sighed as he weaved through several trees. Ten toms followed behind him, brushing multiple ferns. Darkflow spotted a bush that looked like it could support a warrior and ten apprentices.

''Lets settle here.''He mewed creeping under the bush.

After being famished by the space, Darkflow finally got to see his companions for the first time.

Makopaw was a small, yet rambunctious, young brown tom with green eyes. Stonepaw was massive, bigger than Darkflow. The tabby gray tom had blue eyes, and Darkflow wondered how the AmazonClan managed to capture him.

Crescentpaw was the calmest of the three that Darkflow had made friends with. The dark gray tom had always taken his time, and volunteered to be the first watch.

The seven other toms were friendly, but not very noticeable.

''Okay lets sleep.''Meowed Makopaw falling down. When doing this, the brown tom had hit his head on a branch that had fallen down.

''Ow!''He shouted kicking the branch away.

The others let out a _mrrw _of amusement.

After that Crescentpaw took his place, outside of the bush, and started to guard.

Darkflow went to sleep haunted by dreams.

_**We are Amazon, and we will correct the errors of tom.**_

_**Let she-cats reign and wipe out all the sins of male.**_

_**The thunderpath, is the way, to home for all.**_

_**Too bad dogs are guarding this dimension of life.**_

_**Toms, successfully, annihilated.**_

Darkflow awoke with a poke of Makopaw.

''You do not wanna know what I just had''He meowed worryingly.

It seemed like all the toms had the same dream. The AmazonClan may have gone, but something still lingered...

''We have to move, lets go!''Shouted Darkflow. He and everyone of his companions knew.

_The thunderpath, is the way, to home for all._

Darkflow didn't know why he hadn't notice it before.

He and his sister had _crossed _the thunderpath.

The thunderpath was a portal from this world to the other. Crescentpaw got up from his post, and started toward the group.

Everything was quiet. The woods were as silent as a clan with no kits. The only sound were the leaves that crackled under the paws of the toms.

Trees glowered above.

Moonlight shone, but it was in vain.

StarClan didn't roam this world.

''AUARGHH!''

The scream of the tom at the back of the group made Darkflow turn around instinctively.

It was impossible, but it had happened.

An AmazonClan warrior had exploded from the bushes and had leaped onto the unexpected tom.

He was thrown into the bushes on the other side of the forest.

''Run!''Shouted Makopaw. Every single cat ran. The Amazon warrior in pursuit. She wasn't slowing down either.

_CRACK!_

Lightning.

Darkflow hadn't noticed that it had started to rain, he didn't care anyway.

_CRACK!_

A tree slowly went down.

The tree had blocked the toms from the path of freedom.

''Jump!''Shouted Darkflow angrily, his dark long fur now shone silver under the moon.

Every tom cleared the jump.

The last cat to jump made it, just barely.

The tom looked around fearfully.

The Amazon warrior was no where to be seen.

Suddenly the tom was split up in several different parts. His head dropped off of his neck, then his tail, and lastly, his body.

Blood covered the ground where the decapitated body lay.

''Shit!''Squealed Stonepaw. He pushed past Darkflow, followed by the remaining toms.

Darkflow caught up with the others and took the lead once more.

They were pants of his companions.

''Move it up, we're not dead yet!''

Darkflows yowl of encouragement worked.

The toms ran faster than ever. There was a black line at the far west of the forest.

_The thunderpath!_

Suddenly a bark.

_Shit! Dogs! _Thought Darkflow angrily.

He had completely forgotten about the dream.

_Too bad dogs are guarding this dimension of life._

There was no way the group could make it past the dogs without being torn to pieces.

''The trees!''Shouted Makopaw.

Darkflow looked up. He knew what Makopaw was thinking.

In the middle of a storm?

Even Makopaw wasn't that absurd?

''We have to take a shot!''Shouted Makopaw, as if reading Darkflows mind.

Darkflow nodded, and climbed onto a pine tree.

''We can jump from tree to tree until we meet the thunderpath!''He shouted to the others, who were struggling to climb up trees.

''Riverclan don't climb trees!''Shouted a tom, who's eyes were filled with fear.

Darkflow snapped his head to the cat. ''Don't think of it as climbing! Think of it as...''

''Swimming!''Finished Crescentpaw.

Five minutes later all the toms were in separate trees.

The dogs were still barking, but out of sight.

Everything looked smaller from a trees point of view. Darkflow began to feel noxious, and turned his head.

''Okay guys,''He heard Stonepaw saying to the others. ''Darkflow has the lead tree, when he crosses the thunderpath, so do we!''

_CRACK!_

A nearby tree fell down.

Darkflow heard a squeal.

''Over there!''Shouted a rough voice.

AmazonClan!

The she-cats flooded under the toms. ''Ha! Their climbing trees!''Darkflow recognized Spottedtails snotty voice.

''Okay lets move it!''Ordered Makopaw.

_CRACK!_

One tree that had a white tom on it suddenly went down.

The tom hit the hard floor first.

The AmazonClan flooded over him.

They began to rip his eyeballs out, licking the pupils then biting down hard, squirting juice everywhere.

A few she-cats began to focus on the rear, eating every part. The tail was ripped off.

A horrible scream followed, as more Amazons began to rip out the rear.

_SNAP!_

The white toms head rolled out of the frenzy of Amazon cats.

Darkflow could watch no more.

He retched and began to leap to another tree. His companions followed, sickened.

Four more trees later, an Amazon cat noticed the toms escaping.

She leaped at the nearest tree. She leaped onto the tom, unaware that Crescentpaw was leaping back to help out the doomed tom.

Crescentpaw leaped onto the tree, scrabbling to hold onto a branch.

_CRACK!_

Stonepaws tree went down hard.

The gray tabby tom was nowhere to be seen.

Darkflow turned his head back in dismay. He leaped onto another tree, nearing the thunderpath.

The tom who was struggling with the Amazon cat suddenly let out a yowl.

The she-cat was strangling him with her claws unsheathe.

_CRACK!_

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the tree holding the tom, the she-cat, and Crescentpaw went down.

''Gah!''Shouted the tom struggling to hold onto a branch.

The Amazon cat fell out of the tree.

Crescentpaw fell into a hole in the hard forest floor that was soon covered by the fallen tree. The tom that had struggled to hold on to a branch was now trapped between the tree, and several other trees.

Amazon cats surrounded the fallen tree, growling hungrily.

With one last leap, Darkflow leaped onto the thunderpath, followed by the remaining toms.

---

When my tree went down, I first thought,

_It's over Stonepaw._

It wasn't.

I had fallen right in front of the dogs guarding the thunderpath. I saw Crescentpaws tree go down with another tom in it.

I hope their okay.

Anyway, back to the dogs.

I wasn't afraid of them. I ran away first because, I admit it, I was scared.

Then I had smiled.

I welcome those dogs. I love it when I hear the crackling of their bones.

I have slain many of them.

Such fragile creatures...they break sooo easily.


	4. Repercussions Crescentpaw

**WARRIORS**

**REPERCUSSION**

''Crescentpaw!''

Crescentpaw awoke to a startling scream.

''Crescentpaw! Can you hear me?''

''Windpaw?''Mumbled Crescentpaw, standing up trembling.

Crescentpaw noticed that he was in a hole covered by a fallen tree.

The storm had stopped.

''Crescentpaw!''

Crescentpaw quickly tried to push the branch that covered the hole.

It was stuck.

''Crescentpaw! The branch! It's jammed!''Windpaw kept on slashing at the tree branch.

''Damn it! Windpaw, you pull, I'll push!''

Windpaw shouted in agreement and started to pull the branch with his teeth.

''It's too hard!''He shouted to Crescentpaw.

_CHCCK!_

''Crescentpaw! The she-cats! They broke throu-''

There was a snarl.

''Fuck! Crescentpaw! Move the branch!''Shouted Crescentpaw to himself.

''ARGHHHHH!''

There was some gurgling, and then Windpaws shouts stopped.

Blood started to drop from the branch into Crescentpaws refuge.

''Shit! Windpaw no!''

Crescentpaw knew it was too late.

Quickly, he turned around and started clawing at the hole.

_SNARL!_

Crescentpaw turned his head back in fear.

He clawed at the hoe even more.

_CRASH!_

The Amazon warrior pushed back the branch with tremendous strength.

She stared at Crescentpaw with blood thirsty eyes. Her jaws had guts in them.

Crescentpaw faced her with eyes wide open.

''You stay away from me!''

The She-cat started into the hole.

''Stay away!''Screamed Crescentpaw, cowering.

''STTTOOOOONEEEEEPAAAAAWWW....''

The she-cat stopped in her tracks.

She quickly backed out of the hole, and fled.

Crescentpaw looked around, relieved, and depressed. He quickly padded out of the hole and saw Windpaws body. What was left...

He dragged the remnants of Windpaw and stared up at the sky, his eyes watering.


	5. Repercussions Clawpaw

**WARRIORS**

**REPERCUSSION**

Clawpaw rose to his paws.

He remembered the Amazon she-cat leaping out of nowhere, and throwing him into the other side of the forest.

He quickly got up.

Then Clawpaw heard them

_Paw steps!_

Quickly, Clawpaw lay on his stomach, watching the AmazonClan padding quickly back to their camp.

_That's weird..._

When all traces of the killer she-cats were gone, Clawpaw walked, slowly, back onto the forest path.

A tree lay in front of him.

Padding back, unaware of a loose stone, Clawpaw fell down, and began to roll down on the forest floor.

When he finally stopped, Clawpaw felt more battered than ever.

Stones hung loosely in his long pelt.

Getting to his feet, Clawpaw adjusted his eyes to the dark area around him.

_STCCHH!_

''H-hello?''Stammered Clawpaw nervously.

_**''How Long Tom, Will It Take Before You Lose Your Grace?''**_

That was it.

Clawpaw ran blindly through trees until he stopped abruptly.

The reason why Clawpaw stopped was that he came face to face with someone familiar.

The tom had white fur, just like his.

The tom was his _brother!_

''Tallpaw!''Shouted Clawpaw happily.

Tallpaw took a jagged step towards Clawpaw.

''Tallpaw?''Asked Clawpaw, more cautiously than happily now.

Tallpaw twisted his head into a weird angle.

The white tom vomited up a wave of blood.

''T-tallpaw?''Mewed Clawpaw, more aware that the tom standing in front of him wasn't his brother.

_**''Do You Know, How It Feels, To Be Torn Apart, Alive!''**_

Clawpaw shook his head in disbelief.

''Your not Tallpaw!''Shouted Clawpaw, trembling.

_**''Tallpaw Is Dead. Killed By The Amazons.''**_

Clawpaw shook his head.

He knew it was true though.

''Stay away from me... stay away!''

_SNAP!_


	6. The Rescue

**WARRIORS**

**REPERCUSSION**

A blue sky reigned above the thunder-path and the seven toms leaped to the other side of the land.

Darkflow shook his head furiously and looked around. Six young RiverClan apprentices were panting around him.

''It's over.''Mewed Darkflow to the others.

All the toms smiled and shouted in joy. Darkflow smiled and shook his head again.

''We have to go back and rescue the others.''He mewed with authority. All the toms stared at him as if he was crazy.

''Are you mad! Those she-cats will slaughter us!''Shouted a black tom near the thunder-path.

The tom kept backing away from Darkflow.

Only Darkflow noticed the monster.

''Watch out!''Shouted Darkflow, but his warning came to no avail.

The black tom was hit with such speed it didn't matter.

The toms throat broke out of the neck and a sickening _crunch _confirmed his broken back.

His eyeballs were ripped out of their sockets and were crushed by the monsters thundering feet.

No one moved except for Darkflow.

''This was a sign from StarClan,''He announced, ''We can't leave our brothers back there to those, things!''

The toms looked at Darkflow with fearful eyes.

''What are you gonna tell your families when you go back!''Shouted Darkflow, ''That you were kidnapped by a bunch of she-cats? Very reasonable.''

Stonepaw stepped forward. His paws were bloody. ''How do we even know that anyone survived? If they all died, we'd be risking our lives over nothing.''

Darkflow stepped nose to nose to the massive gray tom.

''Crescentpaw and Windpaw were trapped between tree branches. He could of survived. And Clawpaw? We left him behind remember!''

All the other toms shrugged.

''Can't we call backup?''Suggested a white tabby from the back of the group.

Darkflow shook his head. ''They won't believe us. This must be dealt with directly.''

The toms took a look at each other.

''You can follow if you want, but I'm going back.''Snarled Darkflow stepping carefully on the thunder-path.

He quickly crosses over to the other side. Then everything went black.

**(Break.)**

Darkflow came face to face with a dog. At least what remained of a dog.

It's guts were spilled out everywhere and all of it's teeth were ripped out.

''Like what I did?''The mew came from behind Darkflow and turned out to be Stonepaw.

''You're pretty violent,''Commented Darkflow drily.

Four more cats appeared from the dark thunder-path.

''What do we do now?''Asked a small brown tabby named Flightpaw.

''Crescentpaw and Windpaw were the closest, we look for them first.''Answered Darkflow, beckoning to a fallen tree near the thunder-path.

The six cats made their way carefully towards the tree, checking for anymore Amazon warriors.

''Crescentpaw!''Shouted Stonepaw eagerly. Darkflow was about to scold Stonepaw, when he saw a cats face.

At first he thought it was an Amazon warrior, but it turned out to be Crescentpaw.

The group of cats rendezvoused with each other and shared a sad look when Crescentpaw told them about Windpaws death.

''Let's search for Clawpaw.''Mewed Darkflow after sharing a moment of silence for Windpaw.

The group of cats walked for a moment when Flightpaw felt something under his paws.

''AHHHHH!''He screamed jumping from the thing under his feet.

''What's wrong?''Asked Darkflow putting himself in the front of the group.

Flightpaw pointed to a white round object on the ground.

It was Tallpaw's head.

Darkflow snarled and looked at Flightpaw. ''We'll avenge him. Lets go after Clawpaw.''

After a while of walking, the toms heard a crunch in the shrubs nearby.

Darkflow tensed.

A cat ran out of the bushes and Darkflow leaped.

Darkflow sliced the cats ear off, leaving it screaming.

''ARGHHHH!''Shouted the cat squirming in the ground.

''Fuck! Darkflow it's Clawpaw!''Snarled Stonepaw leaping at the wounded cat.

Darkflow got his bearings and backed away.

Clawpaws ear wriggled in the dirt and blood squirted from the stump of what was left.

''Get him to his feet.''Ordered Stonepaw. Flightpaw dragged Clawpaw to his paws and got a stick for the wounded apprentice to bite on.

''We got what we needed.''Snarled Flightpaw, ''Lets go before those sluts get back.''

Flightpaw then had a rigid expression on his face.

Slowly his head dispatched itself from it's body.

An Amazon warrior appeared from behind him.

''Don't go yet, we sluts need our meat.''


	7. The Containment

**WARRIORS**

**REPERCUSSION**

Clawpaw was resting comfortably by the medicine-cats den.

Cats walked around sharing news about the new fresh-kill about to be eaten.

It seemed like a normal day in AmazonClan.

Unfortunately, for the seven toms that were about to be slaughtered, things weren't going as planned for them.

Darkflow paced anxiously while the other toms started to have nervous breakdowns.

''We shouldn't of come back...''Snarled Stonepaw, looking in Darkflows direction.

Darkflow put his head down in shame, but was comforted when Crescentpaw stood up for him.

''If Darkflow didn't come for me and Clawpaw, we would be dead now,''Defended Crescentpaw with unknown fury in his voice.

''Ah well. It was nice knowing you guys.''Mused Makopaw with his famous sarcasm.

''Say your last goodbyes,''Came a voice from outside the makeshift prison den. The intruder turned out to be Berryclaw, Darkflows sister. ''Brownblossom wants that one to be eaten first.''Berryclaw gestured at Flightpaw.

The small brown tabby jolted up with the mention of his name.

Berryclaw, forced herself into the den and grabbed Flightpath by the scruff.

''No!''Screamed Flightpaw, his legs flailing.

The rest of the toms looked on with sad eyes. They knew they could do nothing.

''Help! Darkflow! Makopaw! Someone help!''Squealed Flightpath as Berryclaw dragged him out of the den and into the clearing.

Makopaw took a step forward, but Darkflow stopped him with his tail and shook his head.

Makopaw sighed and closed his eyes.

Brownblossom, the leader of AmazonClan stepped forward.

''Warriors of AmazonClan, we shall punish this tom for attempting to escape from our clutches. LET US FEAST!''

With that all AmazonClan members flooded over Flightpaw.

Flightpaws tail was bitten off and his shrieks of agony were cut off as a big tortoiseshell bit out his throat. Flightpaw bled out and his paws were each bitten off by AmazonClan apprentices.

Darkflow stared at the other toms who watched in horror as Flightpaw was devoured.

Stonepaw was shivering with fear.

Darkflow sighed and put his head down on his paws.

**(Break.)**

We're stuck here.

That's how it seems like.

When Windpaw died, I felt pain. Not mine, but the pain that Windpaws mother and father will feel when they realize that their son is never coming back.

What's happened to all of us is horrible, but at least we're still alive.

Flightpaw was dragged away moments after he was devoured and the rest of us were scared.

What are we gonna do? Is there anyway outta here, is there?

Hopefully there is.

I want to see my friends back in the forest.

Back at the Lake.


	8. The Departure

**WARRIORS **

**REPERCUSSIONS**

Darkflow, sat down and rest his head down to sleep. Soon it would all be over. Flightpaws execution was the beginning of the AmazonClans feast. Darkflow hoped that they spared some of the RiverClan apprentices. It was night, and the moon shone brightly, almost giving the blood-soaked camp a glimmering effect. Darkflow was about to close his eyes, and go into a deep slumber when a sharp paw poked him. Twisting his head up, Darkflow came face to face with his sister, Berryclaw.

''What… what are you doing?'' He asked wearily.

Berryclaw gestured over her shoulder. Her once sparkling blue eyes were dull, and blood dripped off of her coat. ''I can't stand seeing anymore cat's dying. Wake up the others, I'm getting you guys out of here.''

Darkflow looked at his sister wonderingly, ''Why? Why now?'' Berryclaw lapped up some blood from her creamy fur. ''I made a mistake…''

Darkflow quietly woke up the four other apprentices. ''What's going on?'' Asked Makopaw, yawning.

''Berryclaws going to help us, get out of here.'' Replied Darkflow, gesturing to his sister, Berryclaw, who was watching over the toms, as they woke up.''

''How do you know we can trust her?'' Asked a sleek, ginger tom called Sparkpaw, his eyes pulsing with suspicion.''

Darkflow hadn't thought of that before. He himself was now beginning to doubt his sister's judgment.

''Any chance of us busting outta here is good for me.'' Interloped Makopaw, unsheathing his claws.

Berryclaw led the five toms through the dirt-place.

''Thank StarClan for the river…'' Mewed Sparkpaw, wrinkling his nose.

Darkflow walked beside Berryclaw. ''Where are we going?'' He asked nervously, his eyes darting about.

Berryclaw kept her eyes straight ahead. ''Your questions will be answered when we get to the thunder-path.''

Darkflow wasn't convinced, ''You didn't answer me clearly before,'' He started, ''Why are you saving me now?''

Berryclaw didn't answer. She led the five toms out of the dirt-place and into a dark shimmering forest.

Darkflow looked around doubtfully, ''How do we know that the other AmazonClan warriors won't find us?''

Berryclaw stopped and turned on him, ''Darkflow, shut the fuck up. Please.''

Makopaw walked up besides Darkflow, ''At least she has manners.'' The three other toms snickered.

The seven cats walked for a while until they were at the trees near the thunder-path. No monsters were ever seen on this thunder-path. It was strange. Darkflow and Stonepaw took a step forward and saw something that horrified them all.

Windpaw's grave that they had built earlier was now dug up, and Windpaw's corpse was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the ground shuddered, and the sky grew darker. A dark massive cloud had covered the entire sky. It started to rain.

Makopaw took a step back, and fell down through a hole. ''Aughh!'' Makopaws screamed were drowned out by a powerful booming voice which seemed to be coming from the dark cloud from above.

''**You have failed the Amazon movement, Berryclaw, for your crime, you shall pay with your life!''**

Suddenly lightning erupted from the massive cloud and struck Berryclaw. Berryclaw was lit on fire and her skeleton could be seen under her thick creamy fur.

''No!'' Screamed Darkflow, running towards his sister. Berryclaws fur was burned off and pink skin was shown getting melted. The gooey pink skin dripped off of Berryclaw while she was being melted. Her eyeballs turned into a blue and white sticky pulp, and Darkflow stood in horror as his sister exploded, and pieces of her pink skin splattered over him. Blood dripped down his fur, and a pink pulp with some creamy fur was all that was left of his sister.

The other toms stared in horror, and no one seemed to notice that Makopaw was gone.

**(Break.)**

Makopaw was in a swirly liquid-type bubble. He looked wildly around. Everything was gray and dark.

''**Makopaw, the time has come, Ratserif, Ratskckalb, Ratseno, Ratsytsim…''**

Makopaws eyes bulged out of their sockets, as he began to grow. His flesh ripped off and was replaced with pulsing muscles. Makopaws head grew seven times its original size. Slowly, the bubble thing that held Makopaw began to burst, under Makopaws weight. Makopaw, slowly began to rise. His claws unsheathed themselves, and were the size of a full grown dog.

Makopaw, burst from the earth, emerging himself to the other toms.

Darkflow nearly fainted when he saw Makopaw. The apprentice was literally a monster.

Makopaw took a wild look around, and then he howled and charged in the direction of the AmazonClans camp.

Stonepaw raced up to Darkflow, ''What the fuck was that!'' He shouted over the loud storm.

Darkflow couldn't answer. ''Go back to the thunder-path!'' He shouted to the apprentices.

Sparkpaw nodded and led leaped towards the thunder-path. The dogs weren't there. Slowly, the ginger tom crossed the thunder-path, and then he disappeared. The same went for Stonepaw and Crescentpaw.

Darkflow stared at what was left of his sister. ''Go with StarClan,'' He whispered solemnly.

**(Break.)**

Makopaws new form leaped over the trees and landed on two AmazonClan warriors, each were crushed under the massive weight of his paws. He leaped off of them, their heads still attached under his claws, and leaped onto the shocked AmazonClan warriors. Makopaws new form, slaughtered them all. He dispatched their heads, raped a few of them, his pulsing penis broke through their aching cores and through their mouths, blood squirting from the writhing AmazonClan warriors.

After killing all of them, Makopaws new form stared around at what he had done, and saw that it was good. He leaped out of the clans camp and returned to Darkflows position.

Darkflow was sitting over his dead sisters remnants.

Makopaws new form walked besides Darkflow, ''**Darkflow, the time has come, we must go back.''**

Darkflow stared at his sisters pulp, ''Makopaw, what will we tell them?''

Makopaws form thought this over and shrugged, ''**Everything.''**

Slowly, the hulking body of Makopaw, and Darkflows mourning body crossed over the thunder-path.


	9. The Surviver

**WARRIORS**

**REPERCUSSIONS**

Clawpaw woke up in the AmazonClans medicine den. The medicine cat was lying in front of him, what had been left of her buttocks had been ripped out, and white juices dripped out of the hole.

Clawpaw, stepped out of the den and looked around in horror. The entire camp looked like a disaster had hit. Dead AmazonClan warriors, lay everywhere. The she-cats all were raped, and slaughtered in some hideous ways. Clawpaw avoided a she-cats still pulsing core. The strange thing was, the core wasn't with the rest of the body.

Clawpaw mustered the strength to run out of the camp. Something had attacked the AmazonClan, and it left a huge path through the dark trees. Clawpaw followed the path and saw that it led to the thunder-path. He hoped whatever made this path didn't kill Stonepaw and the others. Making his way half-way to the thunder-path, Clawpaw stepped into a slimy pink liquid. Fur was floating around in it. After wiping his paws, Clawpaw made his way through the ferns leading to the thunder-path. His maimed ear started to hurt. A huge cloud had made its way over the entire territory, and the rain started to break the cobwebs that the AmazonClan medicine cat had put on it.

Clawpaw, took a huge breath and crossed the thunder-path.


	10. The Outcome

**WARRIORS**

_Darkflow was sitting over his dead sisters remnants._

_Makopaws new form walked besides Darkflow, ''**Darkflow, the time has come, we must go back.''**_

_Darkflow stared at his sisters pulp, ''Makopaw, what will we tell them?''_

_Makopaws form thought this over and shrugged, ''**Everything.''**_

_Slowly, the hulking body of Makopaw, and Darkflows mourning body crossed over the thunder-path._

When the toms had returned to the Clans, there was shock, joy and curiosity. Makopaw wast he subject of curiosity and he was treated like a monster, in which he was. All of these emotions changed when the toms revealed their story at the Gatherings. They were presumed to be insane and they were kept captive at the Island. Makopaw, Darkflow, Sparkpaw, Crescentpaw and Stonepaw did not know what part they played in the upcoming turn of events.

**(Break.)**

Makopaw paced around. It had been two moons since they had returned. He should have been a warrior a moon ago. Instead he was stuck as an insane captive on the Island. Not to mention what he was now...

Not knowing he was wandering into the lake, Makopaw gasped as he saw it. He stared is awe as the Sun slowly turned red. Makopaw backed out of the lake, leaving his entire body up to his scruff wet. He ran towards the other cats. His footsteps made huge prints in the ground. With one leap, he jumped over the trees on the island. Landing, Makopaw let out an agonizing wail, ''The Sun has turned red!''

**(Break.)**

Darkflow didn't need to hear Makopaws warning. Sparkpaw rose to his paws, ''What' going on?'' He asked, blinking at the crimson Sun. Darkflow didn't answer. Stonepaw and Crescentpaw joined the two toms. Makopaw stood in front of them. His eyes were full with fear.

The two warriors guarding the toms, Kinkfur and Gorsefur were looking at the Sun with the same shock as Makopaw. Suddenly Kinkfur let out an agonizing screech. Her unkept fur seemed more massive, in fact her entire body looked as if it were growing. Suddenly, Kinkfur was half the size of Makopaw. She looked down at Gorsefur with scorn and unsheathe her claws. Gorsefur let out a wail. The brown furred tom stepped back. Kinkfur raised her paw and clawed Gorsefurs eyes out. Then with her other paw, she stuck her claws into Gorsefurs head. Blood spurted out like a fountain. Gorsefur fell to the ground dead. Shrieks erupted from the forest around the Island. Stonepaw let out a yowl, ''What the hell is going on!'' His last words were drowned out as the other two warriors guarding the Island, Leaftree and Flyingbird scrambled after one more warrior, Hareclaw who was running away, his shrieks of fear echoing overt he island. Leaftree and Flyingbird were both the same size of Kinkfur. Suddenly Darkflow realized what was happening.

He turned to the other toms, ''The AmazonClan has spread. Their disease has infected all of the she-cats in the Clans-'' He was cut off as Kinkfur fastened her jaw around his neck. Makopaw leaped into action, swatting Kinkfur away with his claws unsheathe. Kinkfurs body was ripped to threads, and her body looked like a mouse divided into many parts. Makopaw looked down, horrified at what he had done. He had killed a Clan cat.

Crescentpaw, usually the first to recover mentally from these sights turned to the others, ''We have to leave, we need to help the toms in the clans! More cats are gonna die!''

Darkflow nodded. He took a deep breath, and walked to the log that led to the forest.

**(Break.)**

Clawpaw limped off of the thunder-path. He heard screeches coming from the forest.

_What's going on?_

Clawpaw raced as quickly as he could into the forest. He bumped straight into two terrified toms. He recognized his clanmates, Raventail and Swandive.

''Clawpaw!'' Cried Raventail in disbelief, ''You're alive!''

Clawpaw nodded, ''What's going on!''

Swandive glanced around, ''The she-cats! Everywhere, they're killing every tom they see! There were originally seven of us, we just managed to escape from a bunch of she-cat-'' Swandive suddenly coughed. Blood splattered Clawpaws pelt. Swandive's neck began to rip it self open. Swandives head exploded and Raventail and Clawpaw were each soaked with the crimson liquid.

A massive she-cat stood behind Swandive as the white tom collapsed. Clawpaw recognized his.. his... his _mother_!

''Mom!'' Called Clawpaw in disbelief. Raventail yanked Clawpaw by the scruff, ''She's not your mother anymore! Lets go, or we're going to die!''

Clawpaw and Raventail ran quickly and blindly through the forest, Clawpaws mother in hot pursuit.

**(Break.)**

Makopaw slid his claws out of the elder, Squirrelflights throat. The she-cat fell to the ground. Apprentice-sized she-kits were cornering a couple of tom-kits near the leaders den in the ThunderClan camp.

Darkflow raced over and bit each of the she-cats on the back of the neck. All fell to the ground dead.

''Makopaw!'' Shouted Sparkpaw, wrestling with a ThunderClan apprentice, ''I could use your help!''

''Don't worry!'' Shouted Stonepaw, the biggest of the toms besides Makopaw. He hauled the she-cat off of Sparkpaw and tore at her throat until the apprentice's head was nothing but an unrecognizable circle.

Crescentpaw was supporting Lionblaze who was fighting a hoard of she-cats.

''Bloody StarClan! What the fuck is going on!'' Shouted Sparkpaw pulling his claws out of a she-kits throat.

**(Break.)**

Raventail and Clawpaw both raced down the narrow two-leg path. There was nothing but blood pounding in Clawpaws ears, although Raventail overtook the him in running away, Clawpaws pure fear and determination kept him from losing the sleek black toms tail. Suddenly a huge shape erupted from the east. The shape collided with Raventail with a sickening _CRACK!_

Clawpaw unsheathe his claws and prepared to defend his clanmate.

The shape turned out to be a tom. _Sparkpaw!_

''Sparkpaw! What's going on!'' Shouted Clawpaw, racing up to help Raventail to his feet.

''Darkflow sent me to fetch all the toms in ShadowClan because I'm the fastest.'' Replied Sparkpaw panting.

Raventail shook his head, ''Every tom in ShadowClan is dead.''

Clawpaw and Sparkpaw both turned to Raventail, ''How do you know?''

Raventail stared back. ''That's where me and Swandive were headed to before we ran into you.''

''What about WindClan?'' Asked Sparkpaw after absorbing the facts.

Raventail shrugged, ''It's probably the same there too.''

Clawpaw let out a wail and sunk to his knees.

**(Break.)**

Darkflow, Makopaw and Stonepaw hauled Crescentpaws body over to Lionblazes. The gray tom had been fighting with the golden warrior when they were ambushed by dozens of ShadowClan she-cats.

Stonepaw looked at his dead friend solemnly. ''What do we do now?''

Darkflow sighed, ''I sent Sparkpaw to fetch ShadowClan...StarClan why is this happening?''

**(Break.)**

The AmazonClan warriors spirits each crossed the borders into the skies of the world of toms. Dead StarClan toms lay on the skies, fading away. StarClan she-cats each turned to the AmazonClan warriors bowing their heads. The leader of the AmazonClan spirits, Arrowstar turned to the she-cats surrounding her, ''**The time of tom has ended! We shall reclaim what was rightfully ours!**'' The cheer of the she-cats deafened the skies.

The sky had turned black. Clawpaw, Sparkpaw and Raventail made their way to WindClan territory.

They met a group of WindClan toms at the border. Eight of them had managed to escape from the killer she-cats. Now the sky was pitch black. It started to rain, and smell of dead corpses all over the forest had started to strengthen. A rumbling of laughter could be heard from above.

**''THE TIME OF TOM IS OVER! SHE-CATS WILL RULE FOREVER, AND WE WILL NEVER FALTER!''**

Clawpaw and Sparkpaw looked at each other with sick expressions. They knew what would happen next.

''It's coming. The end.''


	11. The End

**WARRIORS**

_The sky had turned black. Clawpaw, Sparkpaw and Raventail made their way to WindClan territory._

_They met a group of WindClan toms at the border. Eight of them had managed to escape from the killer she-cats. Now the sky was pitch black. It started to rain, and smell of dead corpses all over the forest had started to strengthen. A rumbling of laughter could be heard from above._

_**''THE TIME OF TOM IS OVER! SHE-CATS WILL RULE FOREVER, AND WE WILL NEVER FALTER!''**_

_Clawpaw and Sparkpaw looked at each other with sick expressions. They knew what would happen next._

_''It's coming. The end.'' _

Sparkpaw, Clawpaw, Raventail and eight other toms made their way through the darkened forest.

''Where are we going?'' Asked Harespring, a WindClan elder.

Raventail shrugged. ''Well, Sparkpaw told us that Darkflow, Makopaw, Crescentpaw and Stonepaw were fighting ThunderClan she-cats in the ThunderClan camp, we'll go there and help them out.''

Harespring looked at them in surprise, ''What! We will never survive! Do you _know _what they did to the ShadowClan toms?''

Clawpaw turned around, ''That's exactly why we need to help!'' He seethed, glaring at Harespring.

The elder sniffed and looked forward, ignoring Clawpaw.

The eleven toms continued to walk through the forest. Dead bracken lay sprawled out around them. It seemed that everything had died ever since the Sun had turned red. Leaves were falling off trees, leaving them bare.

The shrieks of terror that had rung through the forest had started to die down, Clawpaw guessed that this meant that the she-cats had won or that the few remaining toms were hiding.

Two WindClan kits were struggling to keep up with the adults.

Swiftfern stopped and beckoned the kits on, ''Come on Darkkit, you too Leafkit, you can do it.''

Darkkit and Leafkit both struggled and then finally caught up with Swiftfern. The tabby brown tom picked up the two kits and ran up towards the others.

''This is too dangerous, we can't bring kits to fight!''

Raventail stopped and turned around, ''I'll guard the kits, the rest of you have to help the ThunderClan cats.''

After a while, they had reached the stony hollow. The smell of blood and dead bodies wafted past the toms.

Dead bodies lay everywhere and the caws of ravens that were ready to scavenge from the bodies deafened the clearing.

Clawpaw heard Sparkpaw let out a wail full of anguish and saw the ginger tom lying besides Crescentpaws body.

Clawpaw raced over to him and buried his nose into Crescentpaws scruff.

Besides a few dying toms and the others, the clearing was empty.

''It's strange,'' Mewed Swiftfern sniffing the air, ''I smell dead she-cats, but I see only bodies of toms.''

Clawpaw realized that Swiftfern was right, the scent of dead she-cats was nearly equal to the smell of dead toms, but there were no bodies to prove it.

''Makopaw.''

Sparkpaw said the name as if the were the only chance of hope left.

''Makopaw turned into a huge thing... the size of a monster! He must of killed most of the she-cats and taken their bodies.''

Clawpaw sniffed in disbelief, but Harespring nodded, ''I remember when that huge thing came back with the rest of you. It was hard to believe, but there he was, a huge creature that should of never been made.''

Clawpaw pondered this, ''Okay, lets say you're right, where _are _Makopaw and Darkflow and the others?''

Sparkpaw shrugged, ''Maybe they were taken hostage.''

Suddenly a huge shriek of agony cut through the air, followed by other squeals of pain.

Clawpaw looked up to the top side of the stony hollow where Raventail had stayed to guard the two kits.

The nine toms raced up to Raventail, but when they reached there, they saw only Raventails dead body, his spine ripped out, half-way out of his body. The two kits were nowhere to be found.

Harespring and another WindClan tom picked up Raventails body and started to bury it.

Sparkpaw had his head down and Clawpaw suspected he was grieving for his dead Clanmate.

Suddenly Sparkpaw jumped up, shooting off waves of excitement, ''I know where the kits are!''

He pointed with his tail to bloody pawprints in the ground leading east.

**(Break.)**

Darkflow, Jayfeather, Stonepaw, Makopaw, Lightningpaw and Lightclaw were the only toms that had survived the Battle of ThunderClan.

It had taken a dozen she-cats to finally put down Makopaws massive size and it had taken two dozen more she-cats just to keep him stable to the walk to the AmazonClans new camp, just by the Moonpool.

Darkflow had been resting, waiting for his turn to be executed and eaten by the AmazonClan, but something caught his eye. The she-cats had been bringing in surviving toms to the Moonpool, and this time they brought two little kits that smelled of WindClan.

_I wonder if Sparkpaw got the message to WindClan in time... if he even survived..._

Darkflow knew he shouldn't be thinking like that. Sparkpaw was a swift and strong tom, and even if the she-cats had managed to catch up with him, he wouldn't of went down without a fight. The feisty ginger tom had always respected Darkflow and let off waves of brilliance to show that he demanded respect in return.

The two WindClan kits were thrown in the other side of the clearing, the left side of the Moonpool with Darkflow and the other toms.

The two kits fluffed themselves out and looked on with fear. The bigger one, a dark tabby tom with blue eyes unsheathe his tiny claws which would only annoy an AmazonClan cat. The other kit, a tawny tom with green eyes crouched and hissed at passing AmazonClan warriors.

Darkflow swept his tail over the two kits mouths which were so small that Darkflows tail nearly covered their faces.

''Hey!'' Shouted the smaller kit.

''Ssh,'' Mewed Darkflow, glancing up at she-cats that passed by, ''Be quiet. These cats will kill you if you go one step out of order.''

Wriggling out of Darkflows tail-grip, the bigger tabby tom looked up at Darkflow in rebellion, ''I'm not scared of them! I'm Darkkit, and I can take on any she-cat.''

The other kit squirmed out of Darkflows grip as well, ''And I'm his brother Leafkit, we can do anything!''

Darkflows eyes sparkled with amusement as the kits turned away, their tails high and continued to hiss at passing she-cats.

Darkflow sighed and grabbed each tiny kit by the scruff, ''Unless you want to join StarClan early, I would advise you to keep quiet.''

The two kits glared at Darkflow but said nothing.

Makopaw, on the other side of the Moonpool growled at a she-cat that had tried to get him to move.

''Touch me again and you'll regret it, '' Darkflow heard Makopaw growl.

Stonepaw stirred into wakefulness besides Darkflow. Lightningpaw and Lightclaw both joined him.

''We need to find a way to get out of here.'' Mewed Darkflow quietly.

Stonepaw let out a wail, ''Darkflow, forget it. This isn't the other world across the thunder-path. We're out of luck now. We're going to die and join Crescentpaw and the others in StarClan.''

Darkflow looked at the gray tom doubtfully, _Where __**was **__StarClan when all of this was happening. Was the same thing happening up in the skies as well? _Darkflow found it hard to believe that dead cats could die again.

Lightclaw pricked his ears, ''Be quiet, I hear something.''

The other toms strained their ears, and they heard it as well. A huge silver she-cat walked into the clearing from the north. Her fur was ripped and her ears were both shredded. She was as big as Makopaw, and the hatred in her eyes looked as if she could beat Makopaw in a battle.

All the she-cats around the Moonpool bowed their heads as the cat passed by.

She jumped onto a large rock near the edge of the Moonpool and stared over her followers contentedly.

''It is time. AmazonClan, our ancestors have taken over StarClan and have slain all of the toms there. It is time for us to do the same.'' She turned her head to Darkflow and the others toms.

Stonepaw couldn't suppress his rage any longer, ''Why are you doing this!'' He shrieked unsheathing his claws, ''What do you have against toms! Why did you brainwash our she-cats and make them kill their own mates, brothers, fathers, why?''

The silver she-cat grinned, ''Do you want to know what we have against toms? Long ago our side of the thunder-path was very much like yours. Toms and she-cats lived equally, but of course toms and their nature made them think that they were superior to the she-cats! They raped out she-cat ancestors and killed them when they were satisfied.'' The silver she-cats eerie calm was now turning into seething rage, ''One of our ancestors, Shadowcloud was sick of being abused by the toms, and she gathered the strongest she-cats in our forest to slaughter the toms. Together our she-cat ancestors killed the toms and sent them to the skies. She-cats that died went to the skies and and slew the toms there. We realized that we couldn't live without toms unfortunately, so we kept a few of them alive for reproduction. After they served their purpose, we slaughtered them and ate them. If we kitted strong tom-kits, they were slain and eaten, weak tom-kits were kept alive so we could reproduce with them. Our she-cat ancestors then realized that there were other skies besides our own, and that toms were abusing their powers there as well. We needed to take over those skies and kill every tom in their forests. That's our grudge against toms and since you asked first, you'll be _eaten _FIRST.''

Stonepaw gaped in shock as two she-cats dragged him by the scruff and led him into the other side of the Moonpool.

Darkflow and Makopaw exchanged glances. They knew if they tried to fight that they would be slaughtered. The only way to reason for Stonepaws life was to talk.

''So what!'' Shouted Darkflow getting to his paws, ''Not all toms are like that! In fact you are hypocrites! You talk about toms abusing power, look at yourselves! Taking us for hostage, committing cannibalism! What is wrong with you?''

A few of the she-cats looked to each other in doubt. Darkflow noticed that a few of them seemed to be a little smaller.

The silver she-cat seemed to notice what was happening and she jumped off of the great rock.

**''ENOUGH!''** She shouted, **''THE TOM WILL BE EATEN, THAT IS THE WILL OF OUR ANCESTORS!''**

When none of the other she-cats made a move towards Stonepaw, she snorted and walked over to the gray tom herself.

''Any last words?'' She growled, unsheathing her claws.

''Yes,'' Mewed a voice from behind the silver cat, ''Leave my kit alone!''

The silver she-cat turned around in shock. The speaker was a she-cat. A gray RiverClan she-cat.

''Graywater!'' Shouted Stonepaw, rising to his paws.

''Oh Stonepaw!'' Cried Graywater shoving the silver she-cat aside, ''I don't know what happened!'' She buried her bloody muzzle into Stonepaws scruff. ''There was this sudden urge to kill your father.. and I couldn't stop it. Forgive me please!''

Other she-cats around the clearing were beginning to shrink. Each of them suddenly broke down wailing realizing what they had done.

Makopaw was also beginning to shrink. He looked shocked as his brown tabby pelt began to grow back, and then he was Makopaw again.

The silver she-cat looked around in dismay, ''NO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! SLAUGHTER THEM! THAT IS THE WILL OF OUR ANCESTORS!''

The sun suddenly began to turn into it's original yellow color, and the sky brightened.

A sudden voice boomed down from the sky, **''FEATHERPELT! YOU HAVE FAILED US, THE SHE-CATS OF THIS WORLD ARE TURNING BACK TO THEIR OLD WAYS! YOU WILL PAY GRAVELY FOR YOUR MISTAKE!''**

The silver she-cat names Featherpelt suddenly began to look smaller than she ever did, ''No! Please I need more time! This is just an obstacle that can easily be removed1 PLEASE! NO! NOOOOO!''

There was a flash of white, momentarily blinding every cat in the clearing, when every cat could see again, Featherpelt was gone.

**(Break.)**

Everything after that had happened so quickly. All the she-cats in our world turned back to normal, and the thunder-path that led to the AmazonClans world now led to a twoleg-place that no Clan cat had ever known existed.

All the toms that died in StarClan were gone forever, but the toms that died in the battles of ShadowClan, which included the entire tom ShadowClan population except Darkflow were taking the places of the gone StarClan toms. So were the dead toms of WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan. The AmazonClan ancestors had deserted StarClans skies and had returned to their own doomed skies.

Sparkpaw had led Clawpaws patrol to the Moonpool, and there was a great confusion. At first no cat could believe that the she-cats were really brain washed. A couple of Gatherings later, a message from the dead toms in StarClan confirmed it. She-cats that were taken prisoner were released. The entire Clans by the Lake's population had suffered dramatically, but over the moons, more toms were kitted than ever before, with litters varying from four toms or three toms and one she-kit.

Slowly, the tom population grew back. By then Darkflow and the others were already dead and joined StarClan, but their spirits would never fade because their names would be remembered forever.

**(Break.)**

Darkflow, Makopelt, Stonesong, Sparklight, Crescentpaw and Clawfall all gathered under their favorite spot in StarClan. A waterfall.

Raventail, carrying a fat crow joined them, ''Dig in,'' He mewed dropping the crow.

The toms greeted him and they all began to eat and share-tongues.

A few other toms came by. Darkpelt and Leafstorm brought their own prey. One final cat greeted them.

''Berryclaw!'' Mewed Darkflow in surprise.

The cream colored warrior bounded over to him and they both purred.

''Berryclaw?'' Stonesong murmured in confusion, he then remembered the AmazonClan warrior that had been Darkflows sister.

Makopelt greeted Berryclaw and touched noses with her, ''How did you get over to our skies?''

Berryclaw grinned, ''I was born by the Lake, so they had to let me in.''

After sharing-tongues with Berryclaw and the other toms, Darkflow excused himself and walked out of the waterfall. He kept walking through StarClans lush skies, and overflowing prey that swept through the grass.

He walked all the way to the end of StarClans borders. He stared at the border one last time and smiled. This was the way things were meant to be.

Darkflow turned and crouched as he saw a mouse dart through the grass.

After catching it, he looked back one last time at the border.

Then he bounded back towards the waterfall.


End file.
